


I'll make you swear - Obey me!

by SatansWifey



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:40:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23091193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatansWifey/pseuds/SatansWifey
Summary: A little Story about Devildom. ReaderXSatanXLucifer NSFW! Warning: English is not my motherlanguage ):
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader
Kudos: 33





	I'll make you swear - Obey me!

I had been in my new home for several weeks now and slowly but surely I was getting used to my new study colleagues. Each of the brothers was ... let's call it ... "special". But only one of them made my heart beating faster when I saw him. Since I would spend a few more months here in the House of Lamentation, I wanted to learn more about the story of the boys. And where would I get information more easily than in the room of the one who makes my heart race. It was quite late and when I stood in front of the door of his room I wondered whether it would be too late to pay him a visit. I knocked carefully and a soft "Mmmhm" made me open the door. "Do I bother you Sata ..." I was speechless at the sight of what I saw. The blond-haired man was lying on his sofa with an open book in his hand. With the buttons of his shirt open, he presented me his chest. My heart jumped. The tousled hair fell tangled on his face. He looked at me with his eyes half open. "Excuse me, I didn't want to wake you up. I'll just come back tomorrow." Encouragingly, he patted with the palm of his hand on the free space next to him and asked me to sit.

"What can I do for you? And what time is it at all?" I walk towards him with shaky knees, sit next to him and answer. "It's 10pm and I wanted to ask you if you could recommend some history books to me." His eyes open a little more and a questioning look hits mine. "Well, I wanted to learn more about you and your story and get some background information. But like I said, we can talk about that tomorrow. You look tired." When I want to get up, Satan grabs my hand. "Can you stay here a little longer? You're so nice and warm." Blush shoots me in the face. I sit down again and he pulls my body tight against his. Goosebumps honor every touch of him and I feel my heart pounding wildly against my chest. We remain motionless for a few minutes. My head is resting on his chest and his steady heartbeat is sending shivers down my spine.

As Satan takes a particularly deep breath, I can observe his strong abs as they contract and relax. I thoughtlessly run my fingers over his six-pack, which he honored with a quiet sigh. Again I slide my fingertips over his upper body. His eyelids flicker and he gives a low hum. "You realize that if you go on like this it will have consequences, right?" I have to giggle a little bit. When I lean over him and place a tender kiss on his chest, he opens his eyes. "Are you sure you can handle me?" I slide my tongue from his neck to the bottom of his pants. "Answer enough?" He draws in the air sharply when I start to open his pants. In the meantime the space in has become much too small there.

I strip off his clothes and drop them on the floor. When his masculinity is in front of me in all its glory, I can no longer hold back. My mouth encloses its tip and I soak up his pleasure drops. I want more. Even more. I let him slide completely into me and I fervently blow him. His hand runs through my hair and follows every up and down of my head. Softly sighing rewards me every time I let it slide extra deep into my throat. A deep murmur comes out of his mouth. "I can't take it much longer. Stop!" 'Forget it'. I want to taste the sweet juice. My movements are getting faster. I suck more intensely. I feel the first twitch as a "Fuck" flits over his lips. Hot he pours into my mouth and I meticulously make sure to swallow everything he gives me. He is breathing heavily under me as I smile at him mischievously. "Bad boy. You shouldn't swear." He opens his eyes and looks at me demonically. "I promise to make you swear too."

He sits up and our upper bodies touch. With quick fingers he opens my blouse, pushes my bra up and buries his face between my breasts. My face turns fiery red. I've always had complexes because of my big breasts, but Satan seems to enjoy it. His big hands are made for my bust size. As he explores every inch he keeps running his fingers over my hard nipples. I give delightedly quiet moans of myself. It feels so incredibly good. "I need more" he mumbles between my breasts and when he unexpectedly takes one of my nipples between his teeth, a sharp cry is released. "You're too good to me." I run my hand through his hair while my underwear is soaked from my pleasure. "I can feel how much you like it. Should I continue? Last chance to say no!"

With gentle pressure against his shoulders, I separate our upper bodies and let myself fall back to confirm. My butt and my spread legs rest invitingly on his thighs. Satan slides his hands from my knees to my hip and pushes my skirt up. He gently traces the state of my panties with his finger. Each of his touches excite me and greedily I stretch out my pelvis towards him. When he strokes my most sensitive spot it breaks out of me. "Fu .." He grins. Oh no, I don't want to give him this triumph. At least not yet. He looks disappointed. "Don't you think it's unfair that I'm still wearing clothes?" His eyes sparkle and he pulls me off skirt and slip.

My moisture is now moving freely from my thighs to his. "Never before has a woman, angel, demon or human managed to do what you trigger in me." He lifts my butt, slides on his stomach and sinks in my middle. Enthusiastic groans accentuate each of his tongues. He licks, sucks and nibbles so fervently that it almost brings me to the brink of despair. When he bites a bit too hard, I cry briefly. "Ouch, you hurt me!" The loud bang of the flying door makes me flinch. Satan looks up briefly only to devote himself to my plum again. However, I feel my heart pounding. Lucifer stands behind me, eyes wide open. "What the ..." Because of Satan's extraordinary tongue play, I am unable to concentrate on the oldest. He closes the door, approaches us and removes one of his gloves.

While he strokes my face and throat with his bare hand, I have a clear view of his pulsating pants. "And I thought I had to save you." Slowly he pushes one of his fingers into my mouth and I start to suckle it. Satan raises his face again and slides a finger into me. "Mhhhmmmm." I breathe hard. "Lucifer, you're disturbing if you haven't noticed yet." Lucifer laughs maliciously. "You have never been able to share my dear brother. But I will teach you. Starting now!" He opens his pants and the sight of his hardness makes my mouth water. Satan turns me on all fours and scratches my back. Almost simultaneously, he and Lucifer join. Pain and joy shake my body. I suck Lucifers dick in rhythm with Satan's bumps. Lucifer pulls my hair and groans. "Naughty little thing!" I slide it faster and harder into my mouth. "Good, too good ... far too good ... damn yeah!" Lucifer comes and I swallow. I am too on the verge of my climax when Satan turns me over, raises my butt with one hand to be able to penetrate even deeper and supports itself with the other. "Oh Satan ... oh ... fuck yes!" I come with a loud cry and only a few seconds later the blonde pours into me. The three of us are panting in a tight hug as satan looks deep into my eyes and winks. "I kept my promise."


End file.
